Pequeños Demonios
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: todos conocemos el pasado de los habitantes de la mansión Trancy a excepción de los trillizos ¿que esconden detrás de su mirada?¿tendrán un pasado tortuoso?...todos sabemos...que esconden algo detrás de su silencio


Hola nwn,bueno…en esta ocasión les traeré un fic sobre los trillizos, ya lo se, contengan sus orgasmos (uwu)/ (¿?),esta historia trata sobre lo que fue el pasado de los trillizos como yo creo que seria .w. ,bueno…sin mas a leer espero sea de su agrado :'3

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_-¿Por qué son tan callados?_

Es la pregunta que se hacen todas las personas que son invitadas a la mansión Trancy al ver a los tres chicos de mismo rostro.

_-Porque es mejor mantenernos callados para no lastimar más ._

Es la respuesta que mentalmente hacen los trillizos al mismo tiempo .

-¿Por qué_ no hablan fuerte y claro en lugar de estar cuchicheando entre si?_

Es la pregunta que siempre les hace el conde Trancy para molestar un rato.

_-Porque "esa" persona nos dijo que guardáramos silencio._

Es lo que dicen cada uno de ellos para sus adentros.

.

.

.

"Esa" persona…"esa" persona de la que tanto dependieron, de la que tanto cariño recibieron, la que les defendía, de la que tanto les quería , la que tanto amaban .

…. la que daba su vida por ellos….

.

.

.

A los trillizos les gustaba pensar en "esa" persona y recordar los momentos divertidos que vivieron, cuando jugaban hasta el atardecer en esa colina solitaria del pueblo, donde no había nada mas que pasto verde y flores silvestres y un gran árbol que brindaba una reconfortante sombra en los días calurosos y del cual, en una gran rama colgaba un viejo columpio.

Les gustaba recordar como todos los días después del almuerzo salían corriendo hacia esa colina para disfrutar el que siempre estaba los 4 juntos y que podían sonreír sin que nadie les juzgara, que podían reír a carcajadas sin que nadie tomara una roca y se las lanzara para que se fueran del lugar…que podían ser felices, algo que nunca imaginaron.

Les gustaba recordar como comenzó todo…con un inicio detestable, un hermoso desenlace y un final amargo…

.

.

.

-**hoy es noche de luna llena-**dijo Timber mirando por la ventana la enorme luna de color plateado que se posaba sobre esa manta oscura sin ninguna estrella alrededor.

-**hoy es una noche de luna llena como la de esa ocasión**- comento Thompson acercándose a mirar por la ventana a la luna…."la reina de queso" como solían llamarle cuando pequeños.

-**hoy es una noche de luna llena como la de esa ocasión, donde comenzó nuestra felicidad**- completo Canterbury llegando por atrás y deteniéndose al lado de sus hermanos.

Los de rostros semejantes se dieron una pequeña mirada entre si para después, cerrar los ojos…para recordar la felicidad…

.

.

(aquí comienza lo que vinieron a leer, el pasado de los trillizos)

.

.

En una noche lluviosa, una gran multitud de personas hombres y mujeres por igual llevaban a rastras a una hermosa mujer de largo y un poco ondulado cabello morado y hermosos ojos azules mientras la golpeaban y humillaban lanzándole restos de comida mientras gritaban cosas como:

"_mátenla" "quemen a la bruja" "es un aliada del demonio" _

_-no…no por favor…no eh hecho nada malo…por favor..déjenme..-_pedía débilmente con los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Qué no haz hecho nada malo?¡ eres una maldita bruja¡-gritaba un sacerdote con una cara de asco y odio- quémenle…QUEMEN A LA BRUJA-ordeno finalmente mientras todos los aldeanos se regocijaban al escuchar esas palabras.

-n-no…no por favor tengo que…tengo que..-la mujer ya no podía mas, estaba cansada…solo quería irse de ese lugar con los que mantuvo 9 meses dentro de ella.

Y sin mas, los hombres y sacerdotes ataron a la supuesta "bruja" de pies y manos en una cruz hecha con leña verde* mientras que las mujeres preparaban paja seca y una vela para quemar la misma.

Una vez listo todo, el sacerdote finalmente dijo:

-al prender el fuego acabaremos con la vida de un ser de Lucifer y una vez mas, los hijos de dios hemos de ganar…- y finalmente encendieron el fuego quemando con rapidez la paja y la leña quemando poco a poco la blanca piel de la mujer.

-no…no por favor….tengo que…TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE MIS BEBÉS-grito a todo pulmón mientras su piel se derretía por el sofocante calor mientras gritos desgarradores salían de la boca de la mujer .

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi en una pequeña cabaña, en mantas blancas se encontraban 3 bebés…al parecer recién nacidos lloraban con angustia y dolor como si les acabaran de robar algo importante algo que no tendrían nunca mas.

.

.

.

Era pasada la media noche, era una triste y fría noche acompañada de la enorme y hermosa luna el ligero viento soplaba causándoles escalofríos a las pocas personas que pasaban por las calles aun llevando sus sacos y demás ropa abrigadora.

En un oscuro callejón, tres pequeñas cabezas pertenecientes a unos niños de no mas de 9 años, podían distinguirse mientras se movían entre unas pequeñas colinas de basura mientras en la misma ,buscaban con desesperación algo con que abrigarse en tal noche helada…mala suerte…no había nada…ni siquiera un pequeño cartón.

-**tendremos que soportar el frio por esta noche..- **dijo desanimadamente una pequeña y débil voz .

**-tal vez si vamos a dormir ahora..-**dijo otra voz igualmente pequeña y débil

-**tal vez si vamos a dormir ahora, no despertemos mañana –**dijo en un tono un tanto alegre la tercera y ultima cabeza

_-y si no despertaran mañana ¿Qué ganarían?_-una voz femenina interrumpió su charla, los tres pequeños de cabello morado sorprendidos y un poco asustados vieron a una mujer.

La mujer parecía de unos 32 años, su piel era blanca tenia unos hermosos ojos negros y un hermoso cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Los trillizos la miraron por un rato hasta que la mujer reacciono.

-**oh es verdad me olvidaba..mi nombre es Jenn Braus…¿Cuál es su nombre?-**pregunto amablemente dedicándoles una linda sonrisa .

-…..- hubo un pequeño silencio, no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los tres niños, solo miraban asustados a la mujer de cabello castaño mientras retrocedían un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-**seguro deben tener miedo, es natural, las personas no han sido buenas con ustedes ¿verdad? Y de golpe llego yo, hablando sobre un montón de cosas sin importancia seguro deben estar extrañados-** dijo Jenn acercándose poco a poco a los niños de cabello morado.

**-se que…se que hay mucha gente mala en el mundo pero, realmente hay personas que no lo somos y esto puede sonar algo apresurado pero, yo quisiera hacerme cargo de ustedes tres, quiero que sean felices, se por lo que han pasado, por eso quiero lo mejor para ustedes…¿aceptan venir conmigo?-**dijo con voz entrecortada mientras dulcemente les extendía la mano para que ellos la tomaran.

Dudaron un poco en hacerlo o no, realmente tenían miedo, pero las palabras de "Jenn" sonaban tan reales, tan honestas que si mas….tomaron la delicada mano de la mujer.

.

.

.

La mujer y los 3 niños estaban fuera de una pequeña casa de ladrillo rojo, era bastante humilde pero se veía acogedora.

Jenn abrió la puerta esperando a que estos entraran y no lo hicieron.

-**piensan quedarse afuera con este frio o quieren entrar**-dijo en cierto tono de burla lo cual hizo que los 3 niños se sonrojaran levemente y sin mas entraran tímidamente en la casa.

-**Sophie eh llegado a casa**- aviso en voz alta la mujer y del segundo piso se escucharon pasos ligeros ir corriendo por las escaleras de madera, por fin llegando al primer piso justo en la entrada donde se encontraban los recién llegados, apareció una niña una linda niña.

La niña parecía tener al menos unos 11 años, su piel era igualmente blanca,su cabello negro profundo era levemente ondulado y tenia unos lindos y tristes ojos color negro.

La niña al instante de ver a los trillizos se sorprendió al ver algo inusual…sus ojos…los ojos de los hermanos eran rojos, rojos tan rojos que parecían sangre.

-**ella es Sophie, ahora Sophie es su hermana mayor, a si que traten de llevarse bien**- dijo Jenn dándoles unas palmaditas en la cabeza

**-¿hermana mayor?-**preguntaron tímidamente los tres al mismo tiempo

- **a si es, ahora Sophie es su hermana mayor y yo sere su madre..-**dijo sonriendo

-**Sophie, ellos son Thompson,Timber y Canterbury, ellos ahora serán tus hermanos menores, cuida bien de ellos**-

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde la llegada de los trillizos a la casa Braus, su "madre" Jenn Braus trabajaba todos los días de comerciante de pescado en el pueblo ya que tiene que mantenerles al ser madre soltera y mientras no estaba Sophie se hacia cargo de la casa y cuidaba bien de los hermanos aunque no se llevaban bien, Sophie hacia todo por hablar naturalmente con ellos sin necesidad de obligarles a decir algo, siempre estaban en su recamara en una esquina tratando de no hacer mucho estorbo ya que eso se sentían o al menos eso creían los hermanos, mientras se susurraban entre los tres como si estuvieran haciendo planes secretos.

-_toc toc~_-se escucho lo voz de su "hermana" mayor tras la puerta- _Thompson,Timber Canterbury ¿puedo pasar?_-pregunto amablemente la chiquilla.

-….-nada…no hubo respuesta alguna a lo cual la pequeña Sophie ignoro por completo y entro de todas maneras a la recamara.

**-¿Qué están haciendo?¿quieren salir a jugar conmigo afuera?-**pregunto amablemente mientras los veía a sus ojos color rojo carmín.

-**no..podemos..salir**..-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo entrecortadamente

-¿**eh?¿porque no?-**pregunto un poco ingenua la niña de ojos negros.

Los trillizos con temor en sus ojos guardaron silencio y sin mas…comenzaron a llorar diciendo cosas como _"somos solo unos monstruos" "todos nos tienen miedo" "si salimos van a querer acabar con nosotros" "nos aran daño""nadie nos quiere porque nuestros ojos son color rojos, somos demonios y por eso nos tienen miedo" _

_-_**eso no es cierto…el color rojo es de los superhéroes a si que no hay necesidad de tener miedo-**dijo la niña a los trillizos sonriéndoles de una manera tierna y dulce a la vez, transmitiéndoles tranquilidad y paz a ellos mismos.

Ya incluso habían olvidado la ultima vez que alguien les sonrió a si…oh esperen un momento…nunca nadie antes les había dedicado una mirada y mucho menos una sonrisa . 

**-aun a si, si no tienen ánimos de Salir aun, juguemos adentro…..me pregunto que es lo que encontraran divertido…-**dijo susurrando para si misma lo ultimo ya que antes no había convivido bien con los trillizos.

Jugando a ser la hermana mayor Sophie se esforzaba en encontrar algún juego atractivo para los niños, ya que ninguno de los que había escogido anteriormente llamaban la atención de estos.

**-es inútil que lo intentes…si no tienes rojo en tus ojos como nosotros no nos podremos entender, es por ello…que no hablamos con nadie..-**dijo fríamente Canterbury.

Al instante de su respuesta la niña salió corriendo de la habitación con un eje de tristeza.

Thompson,Timber y Canterbury se sintieron mal por lo que había pasado, creyendo que la pobre Sophie salió llorando pero en realidad…no era a si.

**-hey, miren esto-** dijo Sophie entrando de vuelta a la habitación, en su cuello llevaba envuelta una bufanda color rojo,tan rojo como los ojos de los trillizos**- ahora que tengo color rojo podremos hablar entre nosotros y seremos como superhéroes**-dijo la niña haciendo una pose heroica frente a los del rostro similar los cuales sonrieron felizmente.

Entre los armarios los 4 niños buscaban ropa de color rojo para hacer su propio atuendo para ser superhéroes , teñidos de color rojo, incluso si solo estaban jugando a ser héroes…

"_siempre podremos mantener nuestras sonrisas y seremos una familia "_ fue lo que Sophie feliz dijo a los trillizos.

.

.

.

El tiempo volvió a correr rápidamente y los que antes eran niños reservados ahora eran traviesos como cualquier niño de su edad, ahora Thompson,Timber , Canterbury , Jenn y Sophie se habían convertido en una familia…una familia feliz…

.

.

.

Era una tarde tranquila, el sol se ponía y una fresca brisa soplaba moviendo débilmente las flores silvestres mientras que en la habitación de cierta niñita de cabello negro tan profundo como la noche se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de su cama con las manos juntas ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa.

-**hermanita, dice mamá que bajes a merendar**- dijo Timber entrando a la habitación-**¿Qué estas haciendo hermanita?**-le pregunto extrañado al ver su posición.

**-rezo por la felicidad en el futuro que viene, a si que por muy triste que sea lo que pueda pasar, siempre mantendremos estas sonrisas que adornan nuestros rostros todos los días…Timber, lo que acabo de decirte mantenlo en secreto~ –**le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y bajaban con el resto de la familia.

.

.

.

-**estan listos….-**dijo Jenn abrigando la los trillizos con unos muy calientes suéteres de lana-**ahora, cuando salgamos tómense de la mano y no se suelten, el mercado del pueblo puede ser algo peligroso y no quiero perderlos-**dijo sonriendo-**Shophie ¿ya estas lista?**-grito hacia las escaleras en espera de la niña de cabello negro.

**-ya estoy lista, perdón por la demora-**dijo la niña sonriendo, mientras portaba en su cuello de nuevo la bufanda roja que había traido felicidad a los peli-morados .

**-Sophie ¿es que acaso no te cansas de esa vieja bufanda?**-le pregunto su madre poniendo ambas manos en su cadera fingiendo enojo a lo cual la niña solamente sonrio.

**-no…nunca me cansare de ella ya que es especial…muy especial-**contesto tomando una punta de la bufanda y pegándola a su pecho mientras miraba tiernamente a los trillizos los cuales le dedicaron una sonrisa.

**.ustedes saben algo que yo no se ¿verdad?-**dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándolos acusatoriamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-no es a si, no ocultamos nada madre-** respondió rápidamente Thompson sonriéndole a su "madre"

**-jo~ esta bien, solo les creeré esta vez-**dirigiéndose a los trillizos y a la niña con una sonrisa amable-**bueno, tómense de la mano y vayamos pronto al mercado a comprar alimentos-**

Y sin mas, los 4 niños tomados de las manos salieron de su hogar y caminaron acompañados de su madre sonriendo hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué les parece si compro algunas manzanas?-**pregunto Jenn a sus 4 hijos aun lado de un pequeño puesto con fruta.

**-si..nos gustaría..que las comprara..madre-**contesto Canterbury por los otros 3 niños.

**-¿madre?..¿que planeas hacer con cuidar a estos niños?¿crees que haciendo una buena acción borraras lo sucio de tu nombre? O me equivoco...Jenn Braus-** dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos color miel con algunas arrugas en su rostro y bastante obesa.

-**claro que no…lo que hice en el pasado y lo que estoy haciendo en el presente no tienen nada que ver-**dijo Jenn con odio en su mirada

**-no me hagas reir estas cuidando a estos niños por conveniencia-**contesto rápidamente para voltear a ver cuidadosamente a Thompson,Timber yCanterbury pero al instante palideció-**estos..estos no son niños…SON DEMONIOS…JENN BRAUS ESTA CUIDANDO A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO¡**-grito a todo pulmon la obesa mujer atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí.

**-que mas podía esperarse de ti…UNA PROSTITUTA CUIDANDO A LOS HIJOS DEL DEMONIO-**dijo la mujer tirando a Jenn al suelo bruscamente mientras todas las personas que se fueron reuniendo ahí le lanzaban comida y basura gritando gritando cosas de mal gusto

-**puedes meterte conmigo…PERO NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE NADA A ELLOS MALDITA CERDA**-grito Jenn en defensa de sus hijos color carmín .

**Cállate prostituta de cuarta-**amenazo la mujer rubia y sin mas comenzó a arrogarle piedras que habían cerca, una de aquellas piedras de buen tamaño fue lo suficientemente lanzada con fuerza, lo cual provoco una herida en la cabeza de Jenn haciendo que sangrara y empapara completamente su rostro.

Thompson, Timber y Canterbury al ver en peligro a su "madre" no lo pensaron dos veces y sin mas, se posaron delante de su madre para protegerla de los golpes de las piedras lo cual era realmente innecesario ya que las piedras al estar a solo centímetros de los trillizos se desasían volviéndose polvo que se esparcía en el viento.

**-como osas lastimar a nuestra madre…ella es tan pura como una rosa blanca y tan santa como un jardín de lirios..aquellos que se atrevan a lastimarla pagaran un precio muy alto-**Dijeron al unísono los trillizos mirando fijamente a los ojos a la agresiva mujer.

**-n-no se me acerquen DEMONIOS-**grito completamente asustada la mujer.

Los trillizos haciendo caso omiso se acercaban lentamente a la mujer, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella, causándole pavor y al poco rato, la mujer rubia comenzó a sentir un extraño liquido caer de sus ojos….era sangre.

Los hermanos se acercaban cada vez mas a la mujer rubia mientras que sus ojos se encendían a un color aun mas carmín, tan carmín que podrían brillar en la obscuridad.

**Discúlpate con nuestra madre ahora mismo gran cerda…**-dijeron al uníoslo quedando a centímetros de la mujer.

**ja…jamás me disculpare con una sucia prostituta**-contesto asustada pero aun fingiendo valor

**bien…esa decisión la haz contestado maldita cerda…**

y sin mas, la cabeza de la mujer comenzó a girar lentamente hacia la derecha, llegando a los 180º grados….como un búho….pero aun a si, la cabeza continua girando mientras la mujer emitía gritos desgarradores y sin mas..la enorme cabeza callo de su tallo, inaugurando una roja y espesa fuente de sangre bañando a las personas cercanas del lugar, mientras unas corrian alejándose Jenn solo los miraba con cierto toque de miedo y preocupación mientras la pequeña Sophie aun no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

.

.

.

Estaban de regreso en la casa ladrillo rojo, mientras estaban el la mesa "cenando" aunque en realidad nadie podía ni siquiera mover un dedo ya que el ambiente en esos momentos era pesado….hasta que Jenn hablo.

-**porque..¿porque lo han hecho?**-pregunto sin rodeos a los trillizos.

**-porque…porque quieriamos salvarle**-dijeron los tres mirando a los ojos a su madre.

-**NO DEVIERON HACERLO-**les grito su madre hecha una furia a sus hijos mientras estos, al sentir sus palabras y al ser la primera vez que les gritaba pronto comenzaron a juntar lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-NO LLOREN¡…por favor..no lloren-**les pidió entrando en cuenta de que les había gritando mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba-**no quisegritarles..solo que…me preocupa que pasara ahora…-**dijo Jenn con la voz entrecortada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

**-¿lo que pasara con nosotros?**-pregunto Timber tímidamente.

-**a si es..ahora que han hecho esto..seguramente ya ah llegado a los oídos del pastor…y ustedes como yo…sabemos perfectamente que son ustedes…y seguramente..el pastor…querrá acabar con su vida pero yo…YO NO SE LO PERMITIRE **– completamente decidida mientras lloraba

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, los trillizos se habían ido a dormir temprano a petición de Jenn.

mientras que la pequeña Sophie limpiaba la mesa y Jenn lavaba la humilde bajilla se mantenía un silencio hasta que la dulce voz de la menor lo rompió.

**-mamá…¿a que te referías con lo de hace rato?...con lo de el pastor y lo que son mis hermanitos,por favor dime la verdad-**pidio la menor con gran determinación .

**-esta bien Sophie…creo que eres lo suficientemente madura como pàra entender lo que estoy a punto de contarte….hace años, cuando aun era joven tenia la edad de al menos unos 16 años, a este pueblo llego una joven de cabello de extraño color, era un hermoso cabello morado…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CONTINUARA …

((N/A: bueno…tenia pensado hacer de este fic un one-short pero creo que mas bien será un two-short…o tal vez un tree-short…y hasta haga un prologo o.o espero les haya gustado…nos leemos en el próximo capitulo nwn))


End file.
